Young Love
by 1Moose2MooseRedMooseBlueMoose
Summary: Rose and Dimitri meet in their youngest years. Will young love mature into a solid relationship? Could jealousy and drama crush this love story? All human. Breif D and T and R and A
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! More stories! So life is pretty good. I just finished my dress rehearsal for Mid Summers Nights Dream, and it is awesome! But here is some bad news. You know how I have 4 bunnies? Well there is Sophie, Magnolia, Lilly, and Iriss. Sophie and Maggie (Magnolia's nickname) had 4 baby bunnies. (When we got the bunnies they were young and at that time Emily and I couldn't tell if they were boys or girls. Sophie is the boy. (Father)) 1 of the baby bunnies was still born, and then Maggie had triplets. Iriss, Lilly, and Poppy May. We gave chipster (Poppy May. She looks like a little chipmunk) to my mom's friend-so we only have Iriss and Lilly. Iriss is fluffy and a light grey colour. Lilly is albino, so she is the softest bunny with all white fur and red eyes. (She is adorable!) Maggie is the tiniest, fluffiest bunny in the world! She has caramel coloured fur with dark brown strips in her fur. She looks like a tiger, but acts like a lion. (Maggie is the mother of the baby bunnies) Sophie is midnight black with velvet fur. So with the bad news. Last night Sophie was sick! I felt so bad because we couldn't do anything! **

**Anyways, ignore my rambling. On with the story!**

**(All human)**

**OLENAPOV**

Ahh. Time to get ready for the coffee date with Janine Hathaway. We have been friends since we met each other when I had the hardest time of my life. When the father of my four children, left me for another woman. The bastard. But he did give me my four beautiful children: Karolina, Sonya, Dimitri, and Viktoria. Their ages range from 8-1 with Karolina being the oldest at 8, Sonya at 6, Dimitri at 5, and Viktoria at 2.

Janine also has a child. A beautiful 5 year old daughter, Rose. I hope that Dimitri and Rose end up together. It would be so sweet.

"Karolina! The babysitter will be here in 5 minutes! I I'll be back from coffee in about an hour or two!" I called to my eldest daughter.

"Kay!" she called back.

"Momma, can I come with you?" Little Dimitri asked.

"I guess so." I answer.

"Yay!" He called.

Dimitri and I walked to our car and he got into the back. He was all buckled in and I had almost started the car, when he asked this.

"Will Rose be there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hai,**

**I sort of died when I forgot to resend a chain message, (don't you hate it when that happens?) but I'm back now and ready to write. So what really happened was some personal stuff is going on in my family, but I squeezed in some time to write a couple chapters and maybe start a new fanfic. **

**Commence writing!**

**DIMITRIPOV**

Oh I can't wait to see Rose! I dashed to my room and grabbed two cowboy dolls to play with in the car. I ran to the front door and had my shoes on in a flash. Momma and I got in the car.

"So Dimka, are you exited to see Rose?" Momma asked while taking a quick check into the back seat at me.

"Ya because last time I saw her she played cowboys with me and she is fun and she likes the same snack as me. Ice cream. I love ice cream." I replied while fiddling with my doll.

Momma chuckled to herself and drove us all the way to the coffee shop. We strode in hand and hand through the door.

**JANINEPOV**

"Mommy when is Dimitri gonna be here" My daughter Rose whined.

"I'm not even sure that he's coming sweetheart." I said while ruffling her hair.

"Humph" She whined while squirming in her chair.

The little bell above the coffee shop door jingled, signaling a new customer. I looked quickly over to see if Olena had arrived, and she had. I could also see her hand clutching her little son Dimitri's hand in hers. Dimitri was holding two cowboys in the other hand. Rose's head perked up when she heard the door's jingle.

"Dimitri!" She all but screamed and ran over to them. She and Dimitri exchanged a couple words and she held his hand as they walked back over to the table, with Olena in tow.

"Dimitri and I are going to play cowboys." Rose told me. I shifted my gaze over to Dimitri and he nodded his head really fast.

"Alright ." I replied as she and Dimitri went over to a little carpet and started playing.

**Sorry this is short. Next chapter is when they start kindergarten.**


End file.
